


First Day

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Azkaban, Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s heard the rumors about him, the once dashing wizard gone rogue. She needs to see it for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This diverts from HP canon because prior to the war I’m fairly certain only Dementors guarded Azkaban. This is just a scenario. For [lostinfic](http://lostinfic.tumblr.com)'s [challenge](http://lostinfic.tumblr.com/post/133693376694/most-xover-fics-involve-romance-or-at-least). Not shippy. In fact it’s very much the opposite.

“Seen the new one come in this mornin’?” Martha with a quirk of the brow. Just seeing the slightest hint of a smirk had a pit sinking in Rose’s gullet. 

Rose quickly shook her head. “First day,” she croaked after taking a hearty sip of butter beer. After her morning the fact that it was nearly flat was the least of her concerns, though it did have her missing home where it was freshly brewed. 

“Oh, so you don’t know then?” 

She didn’t want to see any of the inmates. Not a one. Looking around, the other guards had the same brand of gossip-coated smiles on their faces too. Was this how they stayed sane, nattering on about the shipments of Death Eaters? Did anyone really volunteer for this job? Rose didn’t. The only incentive was the promise of a real auror position when her six month “sentence” was through. Nobody else seemed to want to face the fact: they were inmates too, the guards. They just weren’t behind bars or threatened by the dark creatures roaming the halls at night when the guards “slept.”  

“It’s Barty Crouch jr!” Martha leaned in and hissed. Heads around them whipped to her direction. 

Rose dropped her goblet and froze. 

“Oh you should see him, Rose. Haven’t had one like him. He’s still wearing his plain clothes. All dressed up, but just as wicked as the rest of ‘em. You’re lookin’ a bit green in the gills. Seein’ him, might help you feel better.”

“You’re jokin’.” 

“Just go and have a look. Cell block F. Keep your wits about you.”

Keep her wits about her. Good advice. Did that involve not letting her wand hand tremble like a leaf in the wind? She’d been advised to not look weak before the prisoners. And walking down the block by herself for the first time, she understood why. They might have been depraved, depressed, and insane. But they still had the hungry eyes of caged tigers, desperate and pacing until they caught sight of her. They froze and grinned.  _Stand tall_ , she told herself. _There’s a spell barrier, they can’t get to you_. And they she saw him. 

He wasn’t pacing. He looked relaxed, disgustingly regal even, sitting on his stone bench with one leg thrown over the other. His hands were in his lap, and he sat up straight, staring right at her. He could have been a cat on its pillow throne, preening. Her heart sped up to a gallop immediately. Not from fear, but determination. He still had life in him, as if the next day he’d saunter right out and row himself back to civilization. 

“What’s a matter sweetheart? Cat got your tongue?” he hissed, waggling his brows at her and flicking his tongue like a snake. He did, for a moment. It didn’t matter that she’d whipped out her wand at him. He grinned. “Oooh, it’s your first day! Aww, does that make the poor little auror feel better?” 

She threw her arm out before even thinking. “ _Silencio!_ ” 

She could shut him up, be he could still laugh and grin, which he very much did. He fell to the floor and rolled, holding in his stomach in a silent cackle. He was pink before righting himself to flick his tongue at her again. Then she understood what Martha meant, why she was so pleased that he was here, that any of them were. It didn’t matter how in control of his faculties he was. The more cells that were filled up, the closer they were to defeating these poor excuses for human beings. The reason Rose even had a first day was because they needed to shore up the guards for the increased number of prisoners. The beginning of her career was the end for his. 

Still, he cackled. It wasn’t her job to beat the determination out of him. But his handsome, well groomed face got her blood boiling. Again, she just couldn’t help herself. “ _Bombarda!_ ” Crouch flew into the wall with a soft, crackling thud. She’d hear about this later. But it shut him up. He wasn’t going anywhere. She was going to make certain of it.


End file.
